Rage
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: Aragorn is keeping secrets. A long lost chapter of Middle Earths history is about to come to light. Can Legolas survive the changing tide, with his sanity intact? Before book or movie, YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ. Simple fact. Review please!
1. Rage of an Angel

Rage – That which quails the mind.

Summery: When Aragorn is hurt in battle Legolas goes into a rage, killing a band of orcs with only his dagger. Afterwards he faints and when he wakes up he can't remember what happened and why Aragorn is bleeding… Elrond helps and when all is healed can Aragorn accepted the consequences.

A/N: This is before the book or movie… Aragorn and Legolas have known each other for ever and Aragorn keeps more secrets than he is willing to tell…. Enjoy!

An Angles Rage

"Ahhhh!" Aragorn had just sliced a orc in two turning to hit another when one of their blades stabs into his shoulder, he let out a howl of pain, Legolas spun panic in his eyes 'where was Aragorn!' his eyes scanned the small area the surrounding orc troop gave them, Aragorn was in the center with a orc standing over him a blade in hand. Legolas screamed in rage drawing out his dagger all he could see was red and the orcs around him that needed to DIE! They hurt Aragorn they would suffer for it!

"You will pay!" Legolas shouted as he darted forward as the orc turned to protect it's self to late the last thing it saw and felt were the eyes of an enraged elf and an elvish dagger pricing its heart. Legolas stabbed the orc seven more times before letting out another scream this time of pain before collapsing onto his knees next to Aragorn. "I've failed, no… no, no, no, no, NO!" Legolas snapped his head back letting out a scream of hate and pain, he no longer sounded like an elf but like a wounded animal. He stood slowly he head dropping forward sending his blood stained hair in front of his face. He stood there dagger in one hand the other clenched into a tight fist "die" He ran towards the orcs no living thing was left after he had stabbed the orcs all the troop of maybe seventy now laid dead at the Prince-lings feet. Hr turned stumbling as if blind back to where Aragorn was on the ground collapsing just a foot away from the ranger.

A/N: Hi! Hope you like it! Any way i8 needed a way to vent some steam so this fic came to be! Hope you like it and will read more as I write more!

You see that blue button?

V

V

Yes that one.

V

V

Press it

V

V

Then review….


	2. Confusion?

A/N: Welcome back, or if you're new Welcome! Any way I hope you like what you have read so far, and if you get board waiting I have another story for LOTR. It's a Legolas/Aragorn. So yep this is the next chap, Legolas wakes up and can't remember what happened.

Note! Thoughts = 'thought' talking= "talking"

Title: Confusion?

Legolas opened his eyes slowly quickly shutting them tight when he meet a white glare. "W… what, where am I?" He mumbled, his hand went up to his temple, when flashes passed by, he remembered…

Aragorn let out a scream I turned to see him lying on the blood stained ground with an orc hovering over him ready to stab him…

Legolas shot straight up sitting straight up, sky blue eyes wide in fear and panic, "Aragorn!" Legolas felt pain run through his whole body, letting out a pained gasp he collapsed back into the bed.

"Calm your self, young one," Elrond was now by the bed a hand on his shoulder brow frowned in worry "you have been through much and you have not moved much besides the occasional toss or turn in your sleep." Elrond's eyes showed worry "Why are you so fearful for Aragorn?" Legolas's looked at Elrond then at the ceiling.

"Because… I… I'm not sure…" Legolas frowned, an odd occurrence on the normally merry lips of the said elf. "I fear his death as much as my own… I had a dream and all I could see was blackness then I heard a voice calling to me calming my growing panic… it was Aragorn's voice calling me from the darkness." Legolas's voice seemed to drop and become quite and distant. Elrond's hand moved from his shoulder to the blankets and sheets covering the young Prince-ling, smoothing them before looking up at the door.

"Aragorn, if you wish to see Legolas so badly that you would discard my advice to stay in bed for at least one more day, then come." Elrond seemed tired but not mad. Aragorn stepped into the room, hesitant.

"Forgive me my Lord, but when I heard Legolas had not yet awoken I was worried… "Aragorn bowed his head in apology before looking at Legolas, a smile of joy entering his lips and eyes "Well, I was wrong, the Prince of Mirkwood has awoken! How do you feel, friend?" Legolas sat up slowly this time putting his hands in his lap a smile hiding the strain it was to sit up. When Legolas took a good look at the ranger he saw his right arm in a sling.

"What happened?" Legolas asked worry and panic, putting a strain to his voice his, mind racing, 'why can't I remember!'

"I hoped you would know… calm down, all you need is to start bleeding again" Elrond was both worried and agitated at the way the younger elf was acting 'If Aragorn is your soul mate act like a proper elf!' Aragorn walked over putting his left hand on Legolas's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Legolas I'm fine and no one was killed. That's all that matters, that and you making sure to heal." Aragorn smiled at his long time friend, no idea of what it was causing Legolas's body to do. Legolas blushed a little at the comment his fear gone for the moment.

"To get away from that matter" Elrond eyed them 'How does one not notice the others attraction!' Elrond sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, fighting the growing head ache. "What do you remember from the mission, Legolas?" Legolas looked at his hands a moment before looking at the elf lord.

"We were on our way back from the lands of Forlindon, looking into the rumored dragon cave, only to find a cave with a large amount of…" Legolas looked at Aragorn a confused look crossing his face "Mithril?" Legolas looked down 'the Mithril was still a silver color it was just… darker'

"I think so, Legolas, but it was, darker… like it was cursed… "Aragorn now looked thoughtful as if he was trying to find a way to explain this better "Legolas, do you still have the bit we picked up from the floor a little out side the cave?"

"I think it is still in my bag." Legolas looked at Aragorn, and Elrond saw what was in his eyes love and admiration. Elrond gave a soft smile at that 'At lest if they ever do start to see, they will be happy, I hope'

"That may be interesting but what can you remember after coming back?" Elrond was interested 'Cursed Mithril?'

"We climbed over the mountains, and then found a path that lead as straight as it could back to Rivendell. We were camped at the foot of the mountains when I first saw the dark shapes of orcs following us. We were at the edge of your lands when they got close enough to attack." Legolas moved a hand to his temple "Aragorn was hurt and then nothing…" Legolas seemed to fade from his natural glow to a dull grey. Aragorn squeezed his shoulder.

"Legolas don't worry over this, concentrate on healing. You have cuts and small gashes all over you." Aragorn gave him a smile 'And you in pain kills me!' Legolas smiled faintly in return.

"Yes that may be true, but I can't help but worry about why I can not remember." Legolas laid back closing his eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep. Elrond wondered 'What would cause him to forget? This is dire indeed.'

A/N: Hope you read more! Please review!


	3. Some Things are Better Left Forgotten

A/N: I'm sorry I have three stories I'm working on right now! It's a bloody nightmare! Ok this is chap three! If any one is asking I have two stories in Lord of the Rings one in Dragon Age! Hope you read and review, Oh when Legolas mentions leathery wings it means dragon or bat like wings. Enjoy!

Chapter three: Some things are better left forgotten

Legolas had woken up maybe five hours after that. Board out of his mind; he had after all slept for quite some time.

"Legolas please get some sleep, you may have healed considerably, but you are still hurt. Sleep and if you are dead set on getting up, you may walk the gardens tomorrow." Elrond's tone held no room for argument, and his eyes held Legolas still.

"Yes sir." Legolas looked down, away from Elrond 'Why does Aragorn have to go?' Legolas looked over to Aragorn who had turned to follow Elrond out.

"Aragorn, if you would like stay. You are welcome to do so" Saying that, Elrond turned from the room leavening a stunned man and elf to think of what they would do now. Legolas looked at the door 'Thank the gods for Elrond. The mind reading pain in the ass he is.'

"Legolas would you like me to stay here with you, friend?" Aragorn was hesitant to ask, 'What if he takes this the wrong way, and it ruins our friendship!' Aragorn gave wry smile unsure of what to do.

"You should know by now I would never refuse your company." Legolas smiled at Aragorn, the dull light leaving him replaced by his natural glow. "Now so more than ever." He mumbled quietly. Aragorn was taken aback by that comment. The elf had probably meant the comment for his own ears, but Aragorn took a leap of faith.

"What do you mean by that, Legolas?" Aragon rested his left palm on the elf's hands, looking at the breath taking blue eyes, hoping and waiting for a response. Legolas blushed at the comment and the way Aragorn's staring was no help. Legolas swallowed.

"I-I… I had my… dream, to show who I was fated to be with... The other half to my soul." Legolas looked at Aragorn, he was scared out of his mind it showed visibly his poster was stiff and still, and his eyes were wide with fear. Legolas quickly looked at his hands turning his head down, away from the Ranger. "I was walking in complete and utter darkness. I could see and hear absolutely nothing. I called out asking if anyone was near. My voice fell dead mutely, I started to panic. I was trapped in darkness; I could not even see the soft glow of my bare skin! I was alone with no one to help me. I started to run, unsure of my path. Screaming asking for someone to help me, then I heard just faintly a call of my name. I stopped to make sure it was my name being called, before moving towards the sound. The voice called to me, quieting my fear and panic." Legolas looked down his cheeks were tinted a deep red from admitting this to Aragorn. He shyly looked up to meet the grey-blue gaze "You were calling me away from the darkness and despair. Even if I could not see you I knew it was you, just by your voice. I…. I love you, Aragorn." Legolas turned his head away, the tears threatening to fall 'I am a Prince-ling, Damn it! Act like one, Legolas! Look him in the eye and accept it if he is disgusted with you.' He screamed at him self in his head.

"Legolas…" 'Oh no, here it comes' Legolas closed his eyes "I would never harm you, intentionally, with words or any weapon. Legolas the only thing I have felt towards you for most of our friendship is…" Legolas griped the sheets tighter 'Please dear gods have mercy…' Legolas looked to Aragorn "Love. I love you Legolas, My heart lucked when I woke up in my rooms, unaware of where you were or if you still breathe. I sat up crying out when Elrond appeared… out of no where… How does he do that? He is just as bad as Gandalf! But when he asked all I could think of was you and if you still walked with us." Aragorn brought Legolas's hand to his lip, ghosting over them, sending a shiver through the elf. "Just the thought of you gone made my heart leap and my hands clench the sheets in agony. Legolas, May I have the honor to be keeper to your heart? I know you may not see me as a fit guardian for such a treasure, but I would be the happiest person in Middle Earth if you saw me fit for the task." Aragorn's had completely shocked Legolas 'Me? He loves _ME!_ Is this a dream? Ask for mercy and get taunted…'

"Aragorn, I would give you my life, If that means you are not fit for such a task as to be the keeper of my heart then I do not know what will." Legolas looked at the pure happiness in Aragorn's eyes; his breathe catching in his thought. Legolas leaned closer to Aragorn giving him a soft kiss. "Will you stay here tonight? Please?" Legolas looked at Aragon in hope.

"If you wish it… my love." Aragorn replied hesitantly. Legolas smiled closing his eyes, curling up on his side , before falling asleep mumbling "I wish it, Aragorn, my love."

Legolas saw, fragments of things, memory? A sleep had turned into a visit of the darkest nightmare he had ever had. He stood on a cliff, over a huge battle filed. One side had men with feathered, and leathery wings. The other side had men with horns and fangs, Black eyes that seemed to glow with malevolent evil. A fear on the horn and fanged men grew, shivers running up his body. 'Is this real?' he was stuck in panic. His eyes took in the whole battle filed; one man with leathery wings and now that Legolas looked closer had a tail, stepped away from the main army of his side. He looked familiar, Legolas looked hard at the blood and mud covered man. Recognition flared as the man was now standing in the light of a torch, and he was calling for order,

"We come to put you to rights, Arnor. You have killed our women, children, and brothers. For what I wonder?" The winged man shouted to the other army. A man dressed in black cloth and polished iron armor cackled at the winged man. He was tall with twisted horns on his head like a ram, his hair was black as the night and his skin was deathly pale. His blood red eyes gleamed insanely, and his lips were twisted into a horrid sneer and yet a smile at the same time.

"Esil, I care for only power and blood, you of all people should know because of what I did to your brother." The man called Esil stiffened at that, as the demonic one continued "I, Arnor, kill with my brothers because of the pleasure of seeing your faces twisted, distorted by pain and rage!" Arnor stopped laughing hysterically. Legolas looked at the man called Esil realizing he looked like Aragorn in some ways, others like… Elrond. 'What in Middle Earth is going on?' Legolas was bewildered. Esil had fair pale skin not deathly like Arnor's. His ears were pointed like an elf's but they were longer and stuck out slightly. Arnor and Esil were both high muscle builds but Esil looked more elf like then… demonic. Esil was thin and tall, his muscle didn't show like Arnor's. Esil's eyes were grey by what he could see, and they glittered with pain, rage, and… grief and self loathing? Legolas didn't expect what came next.

"You son of a bitch! He was just a child! Why would even you stoop so low! You only ever go after men!" Esil seemed to be at war with Arnor for more because of his brother but his people, but who were these people? Arnor laughed at Esil's enraged out burst. Legolas stared in amazement.

"Because, it was fun watching him squirm, hearing him beg for mercy, hearing his scream for help from a brother that would not come! It was so delectable, such pain and suffering was just too good to end. I will give him his finale wish, to see the bastard brother that let him suffer." Arnor's eyes were insanely happy at such a thing. Legolas wanted to puke. As a child by the look of him around eight to ten was brought forward to the front of the demonic army. He looked broken. The wings on his back were feathered and ripped to pieces, barley even recognizable, covered in blood. The child's skin seemed to glow in an unhealthy light, if it wasn't covered in brown and purple bruises and cuts. It seemed his legs were broken too. The fingers were twisted and warped. The eyes were ripped out no longer there, the soft blond hair matted and blood stained. The child looked as if he had not eaten in weeks. Esil chocked on air.

"Enamer! Enamer, answer me, brother! Please." Esil cried out in pain as the sightless eyes searched, a cracked and scrappy voice was heard.

"Esil, please kill me. I can not face father or mother. Brother I am a monster, please." The child begged for an end 'What monster does this to such an innocent boy!' Legolas's thoughts were relayed by Esil.

"Arnor, I will kill you!" the rage now showed clearly in Esil's eyes body and voice "Enamer, forgive me, I could not save you. They over whelmed us, mother and father tried but even they could not reach you. I will do as you ask. Please forgive me!" Esil's voice was broken and wept with sorrow. He looked at his brother collapsing to his knees. Enamer sensed his older brother's pain.

"Brother it is not your fault. It is mine I tried to help when I should have fled with the other children. Brother I love you, I love mother, and I love father. Please kill me and kill Arnor, his treachery must not continue!" Enamer's voice faded the vision of the battle field blurred into a mass of red stained dirt and dancing flames before every thing went dark. Legolas was drowned in darkness, unending, undying darkness. All he could he were the cries, and screams of battle, swords and shields banging. Then abrupt and pure silence.

A/N: Yay! Next chap is up! Well this is a touch of what is going on! Review please! : )! Enamer – N. o mer. Esil - E sill. Arnor – Are nor. Well now you have a run down on the names! Please, review!


	4. Time to Wake up

A/N: Ok! Look I know this may seem like tragedy and pain but it will soon clear… or at least become more, I don't know, sane? Enough with my rambling, read, review, and Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Dreams?

Legolas sat up, not caring about the pain shooting up and down his spine, it meant he was alive. His eyes were wide and he was breathing in gasps. His hands clenched the sheets tightly "A-aragorn, are you here?" he rasped, his voice sounded weak and scratchy as if he had been screaming in his sleep.

"Yes, Legolas, I am here. You were screaming in your sleep, and thrashing around wildly. Elrond, two healers, and I had to hold you still, so you would not reopen your wounds" Aragorn placed his left hand on Legolas's shoulder "Is something wrong, Legolas?" Legolas looked around the room noting the people there, as Aragorn had said, Lord Elrond and two healers were there.

"I… I'm not sure" Legolas closed his eyes "It was a dream… but it acted more like a memory… I could fell what was going on, I felt the rage, and I felt the fear… and despair"A shudder ran through the prince-ling"The main thing I felt was pain…" Legolas locked eyes with Aragorn, letting the confusion and fear show clearly in his sappier depths.

"Send for the King of Mirkwood, Anara. He will want to know what is going on." Elrond said, motioning to the woman of the two healers that were at the back of the room, "Yes, my lord." She said quickly bowing and heading out of the room.

"Father is going to kill me…" Legolas mumbled slouching; his head held up by his hands "Marer was it?" Legolas looked up to the remaining healer that was a man, when the man nodded giving a small smile.

"Yes, that is my name. It is remarkable you remembered." The elf gave a small nod and bow.

"May I speak with Lord Elrond, and Elfstone alone?" Legolas gave a small shy smile when the healer gave a nod leavening. He looked at Aragorn biting his bottom lip blushing. "Do the names Eisl, Enomer and Arnor mean anything to either of you?" Legolas looked at Elrond as the much older elf let out a small gasp.

A/N: Well look what we have here… I have a new chapter up! Any way I will tell you this, the cave will play a part of the future. This was a short chapter but what a way to give a cliff hanger, huh?


	5. What next?

A/N: So now we come to the cross roads… let the fates decide where we tread now, for indecision is not an option.

Chapter five: What next?

"How do you know those names, Legolas?" Elrond said eyes wide skin pale at a ghost.

"The dream or memory was a battle in some kind of canyon, Enamer was at the front of a dark army being shown off like a trophy, he was… it was horrid." Legolas looked down shuddering from fright and a wave of bile tried to flow up, being stopped by the caress of a hand. Legolas locked eyes with Aragorn, his sickness and fear being forgotten for the time being.

"Enamer was slain on that battle… by his brothers' hand. They were the first two races of Middle Earth. That battle decided the fate of our world. If Arnor wins, we wild be plunging into a world of slaughter and blood. If Esil wins we will be left to grow to a full, rich life…" Elrond sat in a chair next to the bed. "I have feared this day would come, when the lives of the living clashed into the dead. The prophesy of the First Race shall be ended. You Legolas are the seer of old, which makes Aragorn Esil…" Elrond stood eyes hard face stern "You shall live even if I will have to give my life. The book will be fetched, when I come back you're greatest fears and possibly the end of all hope shall be laid before you." Elrond glided out of the room looking like the angels of death in the tales he had heard as an elf-ling.

"Wh-what?" Aragorn had gone pale and a sudden gut retching fear had sprung to his eyes. Legolas looked at him as he suddenly sprung from his char pacing, muttering under his breath, his eyes were wide and he'd glance up catching Legolas's eyes for seconds be fore flickering away, back down to the floor.

"Legolas… Esil is said to be reborn to save Middle earth, thrice, two wars and one life. You are the one I must save, you may die… I should have remembered, why did I not tell you of the great danger last night! I… Legolas, promise me some thing." He stopped pacing right by the foot of the bed, looking at Legolas with eyes that pleaded with utter fear.

A/N: So new chapter new fear, let us hope for hope and pray for light.


	6. A Begging to the End

A/N: May fate look kindly on to those who walk in the shadow for their path is the one of despair and death, doom shall fall on us all if they fail. Warnings the history of the time we journey is from mind not the sands it was born.

Chapter six: A begging to the end.

"What is it you wish me to promise, Aragorn?" Legolas pulled the blankets back sliding off the bed, standing looking at Aragorn with a frowned brow. His white hospital cloths swaying from the earlier movement the shirt falling into place and the pants swaying from wind and movement, Legolas looked the part of wounded but he was fine his wounds healed with the nightmare, amazingly.

"That no matter what happens you will stay by me, and you'll not die, until I have given my last breath. Please, not for my sake but yours. If you die and I fail, Arnor shall rise to full power and kill us all. Every man, woman and child of every race will fall. Please, Legolas, I need this one hope. I fear falling if no hope follows our path." Aragorn locked eyes with Legolas, he was shaking badly but Legolas could not move the grey green eyes held him were he stood pleading.

"I promise you that I shall stay by you through the darkest paths and deepest roads, until this journey passes to dust and beyond. I promise I won't die until…" Legolas stopped starting to shake he swallowed blinking "Until you draw your last breath…" Legolas added shakily, Aragorn sighed with relief quickly walking to Legolas and pulling him to his chest kissing his lips in a warm sweet manner. Legolas calmed quickly pulling away wrapping his arms around Aragorn and rested his face agents the younger warriors' chest, tears of fear, and confusion spilling from his eyes.

"shhh… It is alright, Legolas. I promise you this, I will protect you always and you shall see the end of this war, by all that is my soul I promise you." Aragorn kissed the top of the golden head, hoping to calm the shaking form. Legolas looked at the door as Elrond strode back in giving them a soft glance filled with worry.

"This is all we have telling us of what the war was and how it must end. The books of Esil passed through the generations of Esil's' kin…" Elrond said holding three black bound books, each as thick as Aragorns' arm, each holding the history of an endless battle between the souls of the cursed "His family branches through many, mine and Aragorns, I also believe one of the dwarvish families has his blood. Your line Legolas… your line has the blood of the last seer, the last one to poses true foresight. She was Esils' mate. They were to wed after the battle… during the battle Esil was pinned the one of the walls of the cavern they fought in, and nearly killed. That's what you saw from the moth of an adjoined tunnel, the Ravine of Souls, the finale resting place of Enamer, Esil, and the seer Ashalan (Ash la an). All heroes all of them cast into shadow. That same Ravine also holds the remnants of the lost, Esils' people, the beginning and end of this world. " Elrond took the top book; Legolas saw that there was golden embroidery in the shape of a dragon on the cover of this one.

"Those books were written by Esil in the runes of the elves. Around the time of Esil, elves had crossed from the sea at the call of Esills' father, he needed friends, the elvin king had sent three thousand warriors to his call, it was a third of his army and no more could be sent with out threat of total death. Arnor had many of his people in the ravine but not all…" Aragorn looked at the golden dragon on the front of the book… pursing his lips as if the sight hurt him.

"You remember well, for the king had enemies at his border as well. With this book I can tell you the beginning of the end. You and Aragorn are going to change…. Into what I am not sure. The book of the seer says you shall both be helped by the souls of hose you play, but a third champion must arise, he has not… or has he…" Elrond handed Aragorn the book quickly moving out of the room, his eyes distant and calculating the possibilities of his choice.

A/N: All our choices have their consequences, but the choices over life haunt us always. These are the consequences of our hardest choices.


End file.
